1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support stand for electronic devices, and more particularly to a support stand that fits an electronic device of a different size or specification and provides a convenient way of replacing the electronic device, and the support stand can be connected to an electrical signal connector of an external computer or another electronic device for supplying electric power to the computer or the electronic device, and the position of the electronic device on the support stand can be adjusted freely to improve the flexibility of the application.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are many computer peripherals using USB connectors, particularly small electric appliances such as fans or lamps, whose structure includes a base, a circuit board installed in the base and connected to a USB electrical signal connector through an electric circuit, and the USB electrical signal connector is connected to a computer or any other electronic device with a power supply for supplying the required electric power, and the base has a coil pipe (which is a pipe that can be rotated and bent in different angles), and another end of the coil pipe is connected to the lamp or the fan, and the lamp or the fan is connected to the circuit board through the electric circuit. Although the coil pipe can be bent to adjust the angle, yet the lamp or the fan is fixed directly on the coil pipe, and thus a lamp or fan of a different specification or size cannot be replaced freely, and the application of the support stand is limited.